Edo Castle
Edo Castle (江戸城) is one of Ieyasu's castles which he had been granted by Hideyoshi for supporting the siege of Odawara Castle. It soon became the capital of Japan during the Tokugawa's reign as well as Ieyasu's second home. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Edo Castle makes its main appearances in Samurai Warriors 2 as one of the final stages for the Western Army characters. The players are told to pincer the castle from all four sides and kill Hidetada Tokugawa to claim the castle. They will need to defeat the first wave of reinforcements led by Hanzō and wait for Ieyasu's main force to arrive. Players are then ordered to escort Kagekatsu Uesugi to the main keep where the secret gateways suddenly open. While they are escorting Kagekatsu, Masamune and the Date army appear and Keiji heads towards them. Tadakatsu also offers to charge through, giving players the option to defeat him or go straight to Ieyasu, who is left wide open, with the exception of his guard, Tadayoshi. It makes another appearance in Mitsunari's and Ginchiyo's dream battles. The players initially take out the northern gate where they are required to rescue Hideie from a rifle ambush. They are required to take out most of the offensive units sent by the Tokugawa. As the Mōri defect to the Tokugawa, reinforcements from the Uesugi, Sanada and Satake arrive to assist the undermanned Western Army. Should the players save Ekei from Toranosuke Aoyama, Kotarō will appear and attempt to kill Hideyori. His defeat as well as that of the Date should make the confrontation against Ieyasu go more smoothly. Yoshihiro has this as his final stage; he defects and takes out both the Western and Eastern armies. After Ieyasu's fall, Ginchiyo arrives as the player's final opponent and must be defeated in order to win the stage. Musashi's last stage takes place here as a part of the Toyotomi forces; defeat Magoichi to claim the castle. The Uesugi, Date, Kanetsugu, Hidetada and Ina appear as enemy reinforcements. The castle is later set fire and Hideyori needs to escape the flames and will proceed to the northeast. Kotarō appears with his doubles as Musashi's last obstacle for Hideyori to escape. The Xtreme Legends expansion features this stage as Toshiie's dream stage; he proves himself to Nobunaga and Katsuie by befriending enemy troops outside the castle with Kanetsugu and then besieging the fortress with his new army. The stage appears as a what-if stage in Chronicles 3, where Mitsunari has gained the support of Masanori and Kiyomasa, and emerges victorious at Sekigahara as a result. Surrounding the castle, Mitsunari attempts to siege the castle, but the front lines are hit by Tadaoki Hosokawa's attack, and must be maintained. Kanetsugu later orders the Satake to fight the Date near the castle's lotus pond. Once the battle lines are pushed further, Mitsunari leaves the camp to Yoshitsugu, Hiroie Kikkawa, and Terumoto Mori to join the front. Kanetsugu later arrives at the castle's storehouse and begins mopping up the spies hidden inside before they can leak any information. Once Sakon sets the secondary ward on fire, Munenori and his allies arrive to reinforce the Tokugawa. Mitsunari then commences a fireball attack on the castle and enters the castle, but Ieyasu has Hiroie defect and kill Yoshitsugu. As an unknowing accomplice, Terumoto is forced to defect against Mitsunari as well. Once Mitsunari loses himself to rage, Naomasa attempts to charge out, while Kojūrō and Hanzō attempt to stop the fireball attack. Charging straight into the castle, Masamune, Naotora, Tadakatsu, and Takatora all stand guard to keep Mitsunari's army from reaching their lord but are all defeated. After defeating Ieyasu once and for all, Mitsunari has the man bound and executed, and the Tokugawa clan was subsequently destroyed. Due to the harshness of punishment, many of the populous became unhappy with Mitsunari as a result. If the player joins Yoshitsugu in reasoning that killing Ieyasu wouldn't stop the war, then Sakon will sense Hiroie's defection and will position himself near the main camp. When Hiroie defects, Mitsunari and Sakon are able to reach Yoshitsugu's unit in time, preventing his death. Instead of executing Ieyasu, Mitsunari allows him and his allies to return to their territories without any real form of punishment, winning their loyalties and submission. The land is then left at peace with Mitsunari and Ieyasu working together under Hideyori. During Spirit of Sanada, Edo acts as Ieyasu's second capital after Hideyoshi has the Tokugawa relocate from Mikawa to the conquered territory of the Hōjō. After his great victory at Sekigahara, Ieyasu gathers the eastern-aligned lords at Edō to discuss the fate for the Sanada clan, which nearly cost them Sekigahara. When tensions flare between the Tokugawa and the Toyotomi again, Nobuyuki and Ina are mentioned to have remained within Edō and do not participate at the Ōsaka campaign. Once the Toyotomi are finally crushed, Edō becomes the capital of the Tokugawa shogunate. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's story, this place was guarded by Ieyasu Tokugawa. When the demon army came to take down Ieyasu after their victory against the Wu forces, they began the battle by starting to take down the four gates. Masamune Date then came to assist Ieyasu by placing reinforcement in each of the gate. A fire attack will be executed once reinforcements are defeated and all gates are opened, but Ieyasu's forces quickly extinguish it. Then Ieyasu summons Ina to attack the main camp while the Orochi Army attack the castle, but then Ina was defeated, so Ieyasu's plans were extinguish. Without Tadakatsu, the Orochi Army was victorious. Ieyasu and his forces then surrender to Orochi to protect their men. It is one of the final stages during Shu's story in Warriors Orochi. Players must face a variety of former Shu officers including Zhang Fei and Guan Yu before breaching the keep. Sun Ce also arrives to support the allied assault. Upon entering the final room, the whole castle is set ablaze. The condition then changes from finding Liu Bei to defeating Da Ji who is accompanied by Zhuge Liang. After the battle, Zhuge Liang captures Da Ji, and he, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei joins Zhao Yun's forces to rescue Liu Bei. In Musou OROCHI Z, Kotarō, Nene, and Hanzō lead a ninja army comprised of themselves, Kunoichi, and Goemon Ishikawa to assist Ieyasu who is besieged by Sun Ce and various heroes from the Three Kingdoms era. The player first must open up a door that lead to the east door of Edo Castle. The allied forces will then spread a false message that the enemy main camp is under attack, causing the officers who was attacking the east door to retreat. Goemon then appears to try and open the door, but realizes the door is locked. He then must do some work to open the east door. At the same time, the enemy officers who was retreating to protect their main camp finds out the message is fake and will return to the east door. The player will need to protect Goemon from them. After the east door is opened, the player must escort an officer to the northwest entrance of the castle to set up a fake fire attack. If successful, all enemy officers who was attacking the castle will retreat. The player will then need to rendezvous with Ieyasu and escort him to the northern part of Edo Castle. After Ieyasu leaves Edo Castle, the enemy officers will resume their attack once they found out the fire attack was fake. When Ieyasu reaches the north door, Gan Ning will ambush him. The player must defeat Gan Ning quickly, or else Ieyasu will be defeated, resulting in a loss. Once Ieyasu reaches the destination, he withdraws for a minute, but come back later with reinforcements led by Tadakatsu and Ina. The allied army will then launch a full attack. Defeating Sun Ce will end in a victory for the allied forces. Kessen Edo Castle serves as the final battle for the Western forces if they continue winning against Ieyasu. Here, they will obtain the assistance of Kagekatsu, while the Tokugawa get Masamune's forces. Historical Information Gallery Edo_Castle_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles